Semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. Semiconductor devices may heat up during their operation for many different reasons. For example, high energetic short time pulses may increase the temperature of a semiconductor device. It may be desirable to reduce the impact of heat in semiconductor devices during operation. In particular, it may be desirable to avoid damage of the semiconductor devices that may be caused by increased temperatures occurring in the semiconductor devices.